mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Roxy Lalonde
|intro= |first= 6056 |title= |age = Unknown ((Presumably 15, most likely born December 4th, 1995)) |screenname= tipsyGnostalgic |style=frequet spelling erors due to drunkeness *frequent *will correct some errors by prefacing the next line with an asteriks *asterisk no consistent punctuation no capitalization except for EMPHASIS uses some acronyms like atm idk fyi or lmao uses smilies with ^^ eyes |specibus= |modus= |relations = Mom - Pre-Scratch Self |home = Unknown (Most likely Rainbow Falls, New York) |planet= |like= |pesterlogs= Act 6= (2 pp.) (2 pp.) }} Not much is known about her, other than she is the Post-Scratch version of Mom and that she and Jane are . She is implied to be Jane's server player in Her chumhandle is . She uses a slightly brighter shade of pink than Jaspersprite, which matches the color of her pre-scratch self's scarf. Like the rest of the post-scratch kids, she shares her chumhandle abreviation (TG) with her corresponding pre-scratch kid's ectobiological sibling (Jane/Jade, Jake/John, ???? Lalonde/Dave, D??? Strider/Rose). She, like Rose, has a passive-aggressive feud with her mother. Her mother stocks the cabinets with alcohol, yet Lalonde has stated that she doubts that her mother has had a single drop of alcohol in her life. (Evidenced by the line: a dare that Lalonde has no problem accepting, which is where she differs from Rose, who would have avoided the temptation of a wizard statue.) Trivia *uranianUmbra mentions that she has dark patches in her transmission when monitoring her, suggesting that ????'s Mom being the post-scratch version of Rose is still being affected by the blackout from going Grimdark. Alternatively, since such "dark spots" have already been strongly associated with another character, ???? may be a Hero of Void (most likely Mage of Void, based on Mom's infatuation with wizards). *????'s Pesterchum icon and shirt feature a pink Mutie, reminicent of Jade's Bec shirt.. *She appears to be a capable hacker, having pirated a copy of the SBURB Alpha directly from Betty Crocker's databases. She does however state that the Batterwitch wanted them all to play regardless, the files themselves being completely unprotected. Lalonde herself *Ms. Lalonde has an apparent attraction to Dad which likely relates to Mom having had a romantic interest in John's Dad before both were killed in the pre-scratch session. At the same time she apparently has little interest in Mr. Strider. She may be interested in Jake, but she also might be acting that way just to bug Jane. *The chumhandle tipsyGnostalgic relates to ????'s alcoholic tendencies. Tipsy is a term used to describe a disoriented drunk. Gnostalgic is a newly founded distillery in Seattle, WA, further cementing ????'s love of alcohol. Gnostalgic also seems to be a combination of the words gnostic and nostalgic. *Correlating to this, she appears to have alarmingly accurate insight into the going-on's on Sburb and Crockercorp, though Jane believes it to be nothing more than drunken conspiracy theories. Still, she correctly describes the Batterwitch as an "alien overlArd sea queen". TG: * overl... TG: n/m that santence chx out *Not only that, but she has been making references to Alternian culture, calling birthdays "wriggling days" and describing platonic friendship as "pale". Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Protagonists/Allies